Hulk 2099 Volume 1: A New Hulk
by MentalInstitution
Summary: John Eisenhart wants to make the human better with Gamma Radiation but after several attempts, he doubts his dream would come try until he fixed it and tested it on himself. The next day he realizes he is a lot stronger and faster than the average human being but things don't go so well when he gets angry and becomes Hulk 2099! This a part of a Marvel Universe I am creating.
1. 1-The Beast Within

Hello! I have decided to make a Marvel 2099 fanfic once again only this time it will be set in a different universe called Earth 2787, I know it might sound ridicolous but I really like the characters and wished Marvel would use them again so for the first character to be introduced in this new universe will be Hulk 2099 so I hope you enjoy it! Also there will be some OC's!

Hulk 2099

#1-The Beast Within

_**Alchemax...**_

A man in his early thirties was in his lab working on something. He had long blond hair and brown eyes and wore a labcoat. His name is John Eisenhart, a scientist who studied Gamma Radiation. Right now, he was working on a serum that was glowing lime green. It was his most recent experiment that he was put on to show his boss Walker Sloan that Gamma Radiation could be use to help advance the human race, making them live longer or cure known diseases like cancer or AIDS.

"Hey John, you busy?" asked a voice. John turned to see a young man in his early twenties with tanned skin and short brown hair. It was his friend Miguel O'Hara. He had known him for a few months and so far from what he had seen, he was great person with a mind that could help benefit Alchemax in many ways. He couldn't see why Sloan did not see that in him but he was able to convince him to give Miguel a job. Since then the two became good friends.

"Not, not really," John said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just wondering if you wanted to get some lunch?" Miguel asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes," John said. Miguel nodded and left then John went back to his work and grabbed a needle from his drawer and took in some of the serum he was experimenting on. He grabbed a voice recorder from his pocket and said, "Log #50, I have managed to create a serium mixed with Gamma Radiation and a formula that may be an exact replica of the one that made Captain America called X-13. With these two formulas, the gamma radiation will enhance the human body possibly making the body immune to any diseases on Earth while X-13 will also do the same but keep the radiation stabilized. I pray that this time it will work and Alchemax can actually help people, not create more wars." After that, he stopped the recording and headed to the Break Room. Meanwhile, a man was talking to a group of congressman in his office. He had black hair with some strands of gray hair and wore a black suit. His name is Walker Sloan, the owner of Alchemax. Right now, he was presenting a machine to the congressman. It was a sphere shaped machine that was hovering above the ground and a red light was glowing in the inside and would go on or off.

"I call it C-11," Sloan explained. "It can detect anything from a 2 mile radius and when it does see something coming, it will project a shield that can withstand a shot from a tank." The congressman were amazed and clapped then a man with a gray beard who was a member of congress spoke up and said, "Are you positive it can work?"

"Trust me, it will work, you have my word," Sloan said. "Any more questions?"

"How many more of these can you make?" asked another congressman.

"I could make thirty more of these by the end of the month," Sloan said. "Anything else?" No one else spoke so he said, "Then I guess this meeting has been adjured." After that, the congressman left and Sloan closed the door behind him and looked out the window that showed the entire city of New York. He admired it but knew deep within the city, there was darkness that lurked around. It was one of the reasons why he made Alchemax so that one day, that darkness would be removed and no one would have to endure the suffering and pain he went through when he was younger. Meanwhile, John and Miguel were having lunch.

"So you think this serum you made will work?" Miguel asked.

"I'm hoping it will," John said. "I'm not certain but I pray to god that this will actually succeed. I do not want to go through another death because of science."

"I'm sure you'll do great man," Miguel said trying to cheer him up. "You're like the smartest I know, you'll find a way to make this work."

"Thanks Miguel," John said. "You seem to have a way of making people feel better about themselves."

"You can thank my parents for that," Miguel said. He looked at his watch and said, "Its almost time to get back to work."

"I see," John said as he looked at his watch.

"Good luck man," Miguel said as he left. John never believed in luck but he was hoping that luck will actually help him prove to his boss that his formula will make the human race better. Later on, John, Sloan and a bunch of other scientist were in a room with a man who was strapped to a table. The man had short blond hair and he was only wearing his pants because they told him to remove his shirt due to the procedure.

"I'm going to ask you again, are you sure you want to do this," John asked. "We can stop the procedure if you say no."

"I'm sure," The man said.

"Alright then," John said as he pulled out the needle. He injected it into the man's arm and for a few minutes, nothing seemed to happen until the man started moving around like he was possessed and started screaming.

"What's happening Eisenhart?" Sloan asked.

"I don't know, this shouldn't be happending!" John cried. The man started to get bigger and the straps that were holding on to him were starting to snap so he turned to everyone else and cried, "Everyone, head over to the containment room! Quickly!" They all headed inside a room that was completly made of metal then John ran inside and closed the door and watched as the man grew. His muscles grew enormously along with his body and you could see it in his eyes that he was out for blood and it was going to start now. The man got free and tried to break through and was able to leave a few dents then before he could do anything else, he froze and started inflating like a balloon and blew up. Everyone was horrified at what they saw and it was so bad, some of the scientist threw up or passed out. After that, John was sitting on a chair that was near the Infirmary. He was horrified at what he had done. He had killed another person with science. He could imagine what Sloan would do when he was done dealing with talking to the man's family. It was then Sloan came out and just glared at John who said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?!" Sloan cried. "You're lucky I was able to convince that man's family not to sue us just because your excuse of 'saving the human race."

"I thought I had it this time sir," John said. "Please, just give me another chance."

"I gave you one too many," Sloan said. "Go home."

"What?" John said.

"Go home," Sloan repeated. "I'm keeping you off work for a day until you realize that one man can't help the human race. Now, go home, get some rest, have a good day off and hopefully you'll accept that what you're doing is impossible." Sloan walked off before John could say a word then he went back to his lab to grab his stuff. Before he left, he looked back at the serum he made and almost wanted to smack it off his desk but he couldn't despite it killing a bunch of people in the past. He grabbed it and grabbed a cap to keep it from spilling and left his lab

_**Eisenhart Residence...**_

John parked his car and entered his house. He put all his stuff on his desk and laid on his bed while staring at the wall. All he wanted to do was make humans better so they could have better lives. He always science could make that happen but was starting to have second thoughts and think through his boss' words. All of a sudden, a memory went through his head and it showed a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair and she was wearing a pink tanktop with blue jeans. She was smiling then all of a sudden, she was horrified and screamed. John opened his eyes and realized he must've fell asleep so he sat up and looked at the ground then looked back at the serum that was sitting on his table.

"You are the same thing that made the Hulk and abunch of other hulks," John said. "I admire Dr. Banner's work in Gamma Radiation. He was truely one of a kind but I will not make the same mistake he did. I will find a way for this serum to work, that I promise to everyone on the planet." He got up from his bed and sat on a chair and started working. He first took out several chemicals he got from his lab that may help him and started mixing some of them. He grabbed a yellow colored chemical and a green colored chemical and mixed them together to a blue colored chemical then added a clear colored chemical to make a light blue colored chemical. After he mixed it with the serum and it started fizzing for a little bit until it receded and made a cyan blue chemical. He admired it for a little bit before pulling out another needle and filled it completely. he pulled up his sleeve and without hesitation, he injected the needle inside his arm then he groaned in pain and fell off his chair and grabbed his arm. Instead of his veins being blue, they were green and they were easy to see then all of sudden, he calmed down. The last thing that happend was eyes shot open and instead of them being brown, they were red.

_**The Next Day...**_

John woke up and found himself on the floor and found the needle he used on the floor. He picked it up and realized what happend:he used the serum on himself. He was amazed he hadn't blown up like that young man did then he got up and headed out. As he grabbed the doorknob, it popped out and John looked with curiousity..

"It was old anyway," He said to himself. He got in his car and was about to head on to work when he realized he couldn't go to work after what had happend so he decided to just go just to go out. He was in the mood for a chicken biscuit so he head on over to a place called Chicken Palace and went inside.

"Welcome to Chicken Palace, may I take your order?" said the male cashier.

"A chicken biscuit with a drink and a hashbrown please," John said.

"That'll be five credits," The cashier said. John took out a white card with a black line going across and gave it to the cashier. Money was no longer needed and everyone now uses a card to deposit money into their card which they called it The Cash Card. It was a strange name but people didn't care and it was bought from all over the world. The Cashier gave him his card back then John waited for a few minutes until a bell rang, signaling that his order was ready so he grabbed and sat down. As he was eating, he heard a woman cry, "Help! He took my purse!" He looked to see a man wearing black hoodie and blue jeans running pass Chicken Palace. For some reason, he got up and ran out of the restuarant and chased after the thief. As he was running, John couldn't help but he fast he was going. When he was younger, he was on the track team until he had torn something in his leg and the doctors had told him if he continued running, he would've had to use a cane for the rest of his life but he was now, running faster he could ever imagine and he hadn't even broken a sweat. The thief looked back to see John and couldn't believe he was right behind him so he tried to run faster but John would still keep up. He ran even faster and grabbed the man and threw him against a wall with one hand and made him drop the purse. The thief got himself next to the wall and cried, "What the hell are you, some kind of mutant?"

"No, I'm not a mutant," John as he walked up to him. "But if I ever see you stealing things, you better wish I was a mutant." The man nodded and ran off then John grabbed the woman's purse and turned to see her right in front of him.

"Oh thank you so much!" She said.

"No need to thank me as long you're safe," John said.

"What did you do to that guy? He looked horiffied before he ran off," The woman asked.

"Let's just say he won't bothering you or anyone else again," John said.

"Oh, ok," She said. She walked away then John looked at his hand and started going over what had happend. He threw a man with just one hand and ran without breaking a sweat. He looked over at a car and walked up to it and lifted it over his head then he put it down. He was horrified at first but then it hit him.

"The serum...it worked," John said. "It worked! It actually worked!" He jumped in the air and cheered in excitement. After all these years, his dream of making the human better had finally come true. He ran back to his car and left without realizing he had forgot his food.

_**Alchemax...**_

Miguel was examing a cell through binocular until a hologram image appeared on his desk. It was a woman wearing a suit with a skirt that reached to her knees and she said, "Mr. O'Hara, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

"Tell them I'm busy," Miguel said.

"Its urgent," She said. Miguel sighed and said, "I'll be right there." He headed into an elevator and pressed number one then it went down to the first floor. When he got out, he happend to see John and he looked like he had won a million dollars.

"John?" He said. "What are you doing here? Sloan said he gave you a day off."

"Oh no worries, I didn't come here to work, I needed to talk to you," John said. "Do we mind we take this outside?"

"Uuuh...sure," Miguel said as he wasn't sure what was going on. They left the building and John lead Miguel to a parking lot and a few cars were there. "Ok John what's going? Why are we here?"

"Are you ready? Because what I'm about to do and excuse my language, will blow your fucking mind," John said.

"I guess," Miguel said. John looked around to make sure no one was watching then he grabbed a car and lifted it over his head like he did earlier.

"Holy shit..." Miguel said in amazement. "How did you do that?"

"The serum...it worked!" John said.

"I thought it didn't after what happend yesterday," Miguel said.

"It was but I realized what I did wrong so I worked on it at home and tested it on myself," John explained.

"Wait you tested it on yourself?" Miguel said. "Doesn't that seem dangerous?"

"It isn't if it actually works," John said. "When I woke up, I could ran faster than I could've ever gone and I threw thief with just one hand."

"Amazing..." Miguel said. "You should tell Sloan about this."

"Not yet, I need to see if the effects are going to affect my body or not," John said.

"But you said it worked, isn't that good enough?" Miguel said.

"Yes but you can't ever be sure," John said.

"Oh," Miguel said. "But just wow, I can't believe it actually worked.

"I know, I never thought it would actually come-" John said. All of a sudden, he felt dizzy and almost fell to the ground so Miguel asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah...just a little dizzy for a moment there," John said as he rubbed his head. "Must've been from all the excitement."

"Well I gotta head on back to work," Miguel said. "See ya tommorrow."

"Yeah, see ya," John said. He was still confused about the dizziness but shrugged it off and headed back home. Meanwhile, Walker Sloan was talking to someone and the person seemed upset. He was wearing a black suit and had brown hair with some strands of gray.

"What do you mean you haven't made those weapons yet?" The man asked.

"I assure President Collins, they will be sent to the military in a few months," Sloan said as he tried to calm him down.

"But we don't have months, we need them now!" President Collins said.

"I'm sorry sir but my employees are working as hard as they can," Sloan said. "There's only so much the human body can do." The president sighed in frustration and said, "You have one month to get these weapons sent to the military, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Sloan said. After that, the projector cleared off then Sloan bashed his fists on his desk. He hated being rushed to make the ultimate weapons that would bring a country down to its knees and now he had one month to present this to the president and the militia. Someday Mr. President, I won't be taking orders anymore from you."

_**New York...**_

Later on, it was nearly sunset and John's dizziness had gotten worse. He had puked several times and it was so bad, he was having a hard time walking. He spotted a coffee store near by and thought it be best to go there. He parked his car and went inside and came up to the cashier.

"What kind of coffee do you want?" asked a male cashier.

"Mocha with cream...please," John said.

"You alright sir," The cashier asked.

"I'm..fine," John said.

"Ok, your coffee will be done a few seconds," The cashier cried. John nodded and sat down while he clutched his head. His head was pounding and he didn't know why. One moment he was fine than he starts getting dizzy.

"Could this the effect of the serum?" John asked himself.

"Here's your coffee sir," said a female waitress.

"T-Thanks," He said.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," John said.

"I was just ask-" She said.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" John cried as he bashed his fists on the table and broke it. The woman was shocked at she saw along with everyone else inside then John got up and said, "I'm so sorry...I-I better go." He ran out of the coffee store and couldn't believe what happend. He was about to get in his car until he spotted a group of thugs trying to get inside. "HEY! What are you doing? That's my car!"

"So what? What are you gonna do call the cops?" cried one of the thugs.

"Just go or else!" John said.

"Or what?" The thug said. He gestured something to the others and they were holding John down.

"Let go!" John cried. The leader punched John in the face then punched him in the stomach. John glared at him with intence rage and said, "I said...LET...ME..._**GOOO!"**_ He swatted the thugs off of him with the strength he used on the thief then he fell to his knees and his muscles bulged and swelled up. _**"WHAT'S...HAPPENING...TO ME?!"**_ He grew taller and larger and his skin turned green and his hair grew down to his back and several hunches popped out. Lastly, his eyes turned completely red then he roared at the leader who ran in horror. The monster smashed John's car and threw it at another car and caused an explosion. Everyone in the coffee store saw what happend and were recording it with their phones while the cashier grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

"What is your emergency?" asked a woman.

"There's this...giant green monster out in the streets," The cashier said. "It-" He looked and saw the monster was gone as if it were never there. However, the monster had just leapted somewhere else and hid an alley then it leaped on top of a building and jumped off another. It didn't know where it was but it wanted to be alone and return to the place called home.

_**Well that was Hulk 2099 #1 so I hope you like it and if you do, please review!**_


	2. 2-A Heart Long Brokened

Hulk 2099

#2-A Heart Long Brokened

John's House...

"Uuuuggghh..." John groaned. He woke up and found himself on the grass with only his pants on. He got up and looked to see he was outside of his house. "What happend?" He couldn't recall much of anything from last night. All he remembered was that he was at a coffee shop and he was angry then he saw some gang destroying his car and everything was blank after that. He went inside and put on some new clothes which was a white wife beater with brown saggy pants. He grabbed a sphere shaped object from his desk and spoke to it.

"Sorry Mr. Sloan, I woke up with a cold," He said. He coughed to make sure it looked he was sick then he said, "I won't be able to make it to work today but hopefully I will come tommorow." After that he pressed a button labled send then he put it down and grabbed his Voice Recorder and said, "Log # 51, yesterday, I wake up feeling stronger and faster than an average being. All of a sudden, I grew weak and lash out at people for no apparent reason. I don't remember much after I saw some gang destroying my car. I'm starting to think the serum is doing something to me in reasons I can not explain but I plan to find out." He pressed the stop button and grabbed a thumbtack and poked himself with enough to make blood come out. He grabbed a small cup and put it underneath his binoculars and looked at it. He could see some green substance attached to his blood cells and he was shocked. "My god..." He looked away and thought about what he saw. He wasn't sure what the serum was doing to his body or what it could do in the future but hoped it didn't involve him dying a painful death. He didn't plan on dying any time soon especially if maybe this was some kind of side effect from the serum, at least that's what he hopes. "I need to take this off my mind, at least until I can find out what's wrong with me." He thought something to eat and a little television would clear his mind so he went to his kitchen and grabbed two two frozen sausages and biscuits. He put the biscuits in the oven while he put the sausage on the stove. He let them cook for a few minutes then put them together and grabbed a cup of milk and sat down on his couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V and watched some Sci-fi movie. John found it amusing as he felt better and completely forgot about the serum.

**_Alchemax..._**

Sloan was in his office and listened to John's message then turned it off when he was done.

"Funny, I don't ever recall Eisenhart getting sick," He said. "Than again, he is still human." John was one of the best scientist at Alchemax and hearing him being sick was very unusual but Sloan shrugged it off and went back to reading more files about the weapons he needed to build. Meanwhile, Miguel was writing down notes from an invention he was working on until another scientist came in and said, "Hey O'Hara, there's this huge party going on in the lunch room, wanna head over?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes," He said.

"Alright but you should hurry, the food's good," The scientist said. He left and Miguel continued to work on his invention. He was creating nanobots that could help remove deadly bacteria or posssible infections while making the human body better. He put them inside of a needle and put in a box then left his work on his table and headed to the party. When he got there, the room was packed. Everyone was just talking, doing silly games, dancing or just sitting around enjoying the food. Miguel wasn't one to be around around, he was more an outcast but he went in and got a plate. He put a few chicken wings along with fries and grabbed a Coke from the cooler then he sat down and ate. He just watched everyone do their thing as he was not one to just go out there and do whatever because he didn't think he'd fit in.

"You alright?" asked a voice. He looked to see a young woman about his age with long black curly hair. She was mexican and wore a long sleeved gray shirt with blue jeans. For some reason, Miguel couldn't lay his eyes off of her. She was really something to admire.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Miguel said.

"Mind if I sight here?" She said.

"Go ahead," He said. She sat down and ate a bit of her food before she said, "You're not going to go out there?"

"Naw, wouldn't feel right," Miguel said. "You?"

"Same," She said. They didn't say anything to each other for a moment until the woman said, "My name's Gisell , what's your name?"

"Miguel," He said. "Are you new here?"

"No, I'm just here because my boyfriend wanted me to come with him," She said, sounding a bit upset."

"Doesn't sound like you enjoy being together with him," Miguel said.

"Yeah, things just haven't been going so well," Gisell said. "We fight constantly and I just go somewhere else just to get away from him. I really thought he was the one. He's nice and handsome."

"Sometimes you don't judge a book by its cover," Miguel said. She looked with a smile and said, "You're a really good love expert." He blushed and said, "N-Not really, I've never really got into a relationship with anyone."

"Maybe you should," She said.

"I don't know...I'm not exactly the kind of guy you'd like," Miguel said. It was then she put her hand on his cheek and said, "Don't think like that, you shouldn't judge yourself and think someone wouldn't appreciate the kind of person you are." Miguel felt better at what she said. He didn't think people would enjoy being around him but this girl didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks," He said. "That means a lot."

"Your welcome," Gisellsaid. "Well, I better go, it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too," Miguel said. She waved goodbye as she turned around so he waved back and just watched her leave. His heart was beating really fast and Miguel didn't know why.

Several Years Ago...

John, who was at least 22 years old at the time, was at a park with a woman. She had long brown hair and wore a pink tanktop with blue jeans. She had wonderful blue eyes and almost resembled the color of the ocean. Her name is Diana Mitchell, a woman John loved dearly. They were on a date and had a picnic. It was a really wonderful day as the sun was out but it wasn't too hot as the wind was blowly harshily in the air.

"This date is wonderful John," She said.

"I'm glad you liked it," He said. "How's the food?"

"Great," She said with a smile. "It was so nice of you to set this all for our date."

"I wanted to make this perfect, like you," He said with a smile. She smiled once more and the two kissed for a few minutes before stopping. "Diana?"

"Yes?" She said.

"We've known each other for two years and they have been the best two years of my life," John explained. "You're a wonderful woman and I could spend my time with you everyday because that's how I love you." Diana was touched by his words and almost felt like crying then John said, "So I wanted to give you this." She watched as he got on his right knee and took out a box and couldn't believe her eyes when heopened it up to reveal a ring. It was made of gold and had a ruby in the center and had the words "Together Forever" engraved on it.

"Diana...will you marry me?" John said.

"Yes...yes I will!" She said as tears ran down her face. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like she never had before and John could've never felt any better than to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Hey!" said a voice. They turned to see a man in a black trenchcoat with a hat as well and he was holding a gun. "Give me that ring."

"Look man, we don't want any trouble," John said as he held Diana by his side. "What do you want? Money?"

"No, that ring, hand it over," The man said.

"Please, is there another we could settle this?" John pleaded. It was then the man shot Diana and the bullet managed to hit a part of her heart then she fell down and blood poured."DIANAAAAA!" The man ran off as he heard the police officers coming but John didn't care, he just save Diana. He ripped off his left sleeve and covered Diana's wound to stop the bleeding then an officer came down and saw what happend so he cried, "GET A MEDIC DOWN HERE!" Later on, John was at the hospital and waited for the doctors to come out and tell him if she was going to be alright. The doctor came out then John immediately got up from his seat and asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Eisenhart," The doctor said. "A part of her heart was damaged from the gunshot...she doesn't have that long to live. I'm sorry." It was heartbreakining for John. He wanted to marry Diana, have a family with her and grow old with her until they died but now he couldn't.

"Can I at least see her?" John pleaded. The doctor nodded and opened the door for him then John sat down and looked at Diana, who was still awake.

"John..." She said. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly and said, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm dying am I?" She said.

"Please don't say that," He pleaded. Diana put her hand on his cheek and caressed it slowly while she said, "John...its okay."

"Its not okay!" He cried. "I wanted to marry you...have a family with you but we can't." Diana smiled as she was so happy to know how he loved her so she said, "John...if I was still alive, I would love to have a family. You're the greatest man I have ever. You're so sweet and that's what I love about you." She squeezed his hand softly and John couldn't help but cry.

"I don't want to lose you, you mean so much to me Diana," He said.

"You mean so much to me too John," She said. "I will miss you so much but please promise that you'll be continue to live."

"I...I...I promise," He said.

"And there's one more thing I need to do before I die," Diana said. She slowly raised from the bed while he got close to her then they both had one last kiss, one that would show how much they really loved each other. "Goodbye..." She slowly closed her eyes then the line on the heart monitor turned straight.

"Diana...no," John said. "Please...no." He held her hand and cried while he said, "Why...Why did this had to happen to you of all people?" John woke up from his dream and started to cry. She still was in his heart, no matter how many years it had since she died. "Diana...I miss you." He started thinking of the man who shot her in cold blood and just ran off and just thinking about him made him angry. "YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" He threw the plate he had this morning and it shattered once it hit the wall then all of a sudden, John fell to the ground and moaned in pain. "What's...happening?" His voice deepened then his skin turned green, his hands and feet turned into claws, his hair grew down to his back while a few hunches popped out, his brown pants was the only thing that remained from the transformation then lastly, his eyes turned completely red. The monster roared and leapted out of John's house by going through the window and roared once again before leaping on to a building. It leapted onto another and another before stopping on top of a tall building. Once again,the monster roared loud enough for people to hear it then it leapted off and landed on the ground. People screamed and ran as fast as they could to get away from the monster while it threw several cars in the air without the slightest effort. The monster grabbed a pole and threw it at a building. Glass shattered from the hit and a woman happend to be close and fell but managed to head on to a pipe.

"HEELLP!" She cried. The monster looked up and saw she was holding on as best as she could then all of a sudden, the monster leapted onto the building she was on and grabbed her and brung her back into the place she fell off. Once he let go, the woman backed away from him along with a bunch of other people. For some reason, the monster felt different. It felt sad that he saved the woman but the people were still horiffied of him then it leapted out of the building and went somewhere else.

The Park...

The monster found its way to the park. It was quiet and peaceful, something the monster liked. Right now, it wanted to be alone and this seemed to be the perfect place to go. It came near the water and just stared at its own reflection then all of a sudden, the monster slowly shrank and turned back to John. He moaned and slowly got up to see he was at the park.

"What the hell?" He said. "How did I get here?" He quickly ran out of the park and looked around for a Taxi and when he found one, he got in. "Thank you."

"No problem," The Taxi driver said. "You know, they make clothes you know."

"Sorry, just had a rough night," John said.

"You and me both," He said. "Did you hear about what happend earlier?"

"What happend?" John asked.

"This giant green monster just came out of nowhere and attacked the city," The driver explaine. " then all of a sudden, he saves this woman from falling and just left. How strange is that?"

"Very," John said.

"So where to?" The driver asked.

"Home," John said. "I'll give you the directions." John would tell the driver where to go as he was driving then when he arrived at his house, he told him to stop then he got out. "Thank you and here's your money." He handed the driver five dollars and after, he left then John looked at his house and saw a giant hole on his window. "Oh my god...what have I become?" He looked at the window with horror now realizing what was going on with him and that he is a monster.

Hoped you liked this issue and please review!


	3. 3-Hunted

Hulk 2099

#3-Hunted

The Next Day...

"Last night, a giant green monster cames out of nowhere and attacks the city but for some reason saved a young woman's life and left," said the female reporter. "Where are these creatures coming from and what do they want? Does this green creature have any relation to the demonic creature attacking the city? **_(If you haven't read it, read X-Men 2099 #3) _**Find out on your favorite news channel, Seven Eleven O'Clock News." After that, Sloan turned off the T.V and a man in an army suit said, "Sloan, may I ask how does a giant green monster find its way here, almost destroys an entire city, saves a citizen's life and just leaves?"

"I don't know General Steiner, really," Sloan said. "I'm just as shocked as you are."

"That's bull and you know it," The General said. "You're the only person I know who creates human abominations and you're telling me you don't know?"

"General, you don't think I wouldn't tell you if I knew about this?" Sloan said. "I have no idea about this until this morning."

"Alright, you got lucky," Steiner said. "So who is it?"

"I don't know," Sloan said.

"You don't know?" Steiner said.

"Again General, you don't think I would've not told you about this?" Sloan said. "I have no idea who is this creature and where he came from." The General wasn't convinced but he wasn't one to point out the bad guys when he saw one. He was like a cop, until he found more evidence, he believed him.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Steiner asked.

"I believe I have a solution for that," Sloan said. "Follow me." He lead General Steiner to a lab and put a code in it then had a voice recognition.

"Welcome Walker Sloan," The computer said. They went inside a room and it was dark.

"What is this some kind of talent show?" Steiner asked.

"Patients General," Sloan said. He clapped his hands twice then the lights came on and General Steiner couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the room was filled with robots. They stood at 8'5, the same height as the monster and they had dark grey armor. They had missiles built on to their backs. "General, I give you...The Hulk Slayers. These machines are programmed to follow their mission and will not stop until it is completed. They have a built in missiles that can destroy an entire mountain. Their armor is completely made of the hardest metal in the world, High Carbon Steel. Next, they have a built in jetpack built into their feet that allows them to travel faster than a speeding train. Lastly, They have the strength of a tank, a speeding train and a large ship combined."

"You're sure they can put this monster down for good?" General Steiner asked.

"One hundred percent positive but there is a price," Sloan said.

"Are you trying to make a deal with me Sloan?" The General asked.

"Perhaps but let me finish," He said. "I will let you use my Hulk slayers only if you bring the creature to me?"

"And why would I do a crazy thing like that?" Steiner asked.

"I just want to study it, I'm a scientist after all," Sloan said.

"And there no other way I convince you?" The General said.  
>"Nope," He said. Steiner couldn't believe he was making a deal with a like Sloan. He wasn't sure what he could do with that creature but since there was no other way he couldn't convince otherwise, he had no choice.<p>

"Fine, I'll give you the creature, if there's much left of it when I'm done with it," He said.

"As long as there is still a piece of it left, I'll take it," Sloan said.

"But I'm letting you know if you double cross me, I will find you and put you in the most horrifying prison I can find," Steiner threatened.

"Trust me General, that would be the last thing I'd do," Sloan said as they shook hands.

**_John's House..._**

John didn't sleep last night, not after when he had learned that he was the monster that attacked the city. He felt horrible for what he did to those people and thought he may have killed a few of them. It was bad enough he had to go through Diana's death but a bunch of people's death as well. He wasn't sure if he could take the guilt anymore but he promised his wife he would continue to live on no matter how much pain he was in and only know he would let her down and he would never do that to her. He laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling and did not move.

"Those people...they could've died..." He said to himself. "They could've died...and they had no reason to die, just like Diana." John felt like he was going insane from what he was talking about and thought he was talking nonsense. "I need...coffee...might help..." He got up from his bed and went to his kitchen and made coffee then he drank it and laid on his couch while continuing to stare at the ceiling. "What have I become? A monster? A freak? An accident?" He felt like he needed to feel guilty for what he did and needed to suffer because of it. Alright of a sudden, he heard a knock from his door so he picked himself up and opened the door to see it was Miguel. "Miguel, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I needed to talk to someone," He said. Miguel looked at John and asked, "John you look horrible, you alright?"

"Im fine," He said. "So what did you need to talk about?" Miguel came in and sat down then he said, "How can you tell when you like someone? Someone who doesn't seem to care about what you are no matter what you think about yourself?"

"Well, you don't need need to judge yourself because that's your opinion, not everyone else's," John asked. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, I met this girl who didn't seem to care what kind of person I was and she thought I seemed nice," Miguel explained. "She really made me think about myself."

"You like her?" John asked.

"I don't know but I don't rush into it," He said. "I want to get to know her and know what things she likes and doesn't."

"That's good thinking," John said. "Its best you do that first before you get into a relationship with someone."

"Thanks John, that really helps," Miguel said.

"Any time," He said.

"Well I better-AH! Miguel cried. He put his hand over his eyes as the light was bothering him.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm fine...this morning my eyes have been a little sensitive to light lately," Miguel explained. "Do you have any sunglasses?"

"Yeah, here," John said as he grabbed them from a table near the couch.

"Thanks," Miguel said as he put them on.  
>"You should get that checked out," John suggested.<p>

"Yeah, that's why I asked Sloan to give me a day off so I go see an eye doctor," He said. "I'll see you tomorrow if you get better."

"Yeah, hopefully," John said. After Miguel left, John decided to go for a walk and it was really chilly outside so he went to put on some new clothes. He grabbed light blue jeans, a red shirt and a brown jacket then he locked his door and started walking.

Alchemax...

"So tell Sloan, how do we know where to find this monter when it comes back?" asked General Steiner.

"We don't have to, we lure him out," He said.

"In infront of every citizen in this city?" The General asked. "That's too risky."

"If you have another way, I'd love to hear it," Sloan said. "We'll have to deal with the consequences later or do you want to see more people get hurt?" This kept General Steiner quite so then Sloan grabbed a remote from his pocket and pressed a button and turned on one of the Hulk Slayers. A blue light showed up on its eyes as the robot was being activated and it stood still and waited for orders.

"Hulkslayer," Sloan said as he walked up to it. "Your mission is to find a green monster in the city. Find it but do kill it."

_**"Affirmative,"**_ It said. **_"Mission: Locate the green creature and do not exterminate."_** Sloan opened up the rooftop as the Hulk Slayer flew out and headed into the city.

New York...

John sat down on a bench and just looked at the sky. He enjoyed the silence and felt better. He thought that taking a walk would help clear his mind so that he won't punish himself for he did last night however, it didn't go well as he felt the ground shake so he ran out of the park to see a giant robot walking through the city. The Hulk Slayer held its arm in the air so when the monster would show up, it would be ready then it spotted John so it walked up to him but he tried to run away from the robot but it grabbed him and asked, **_"Human, have you seen a giant green monster in the city?"_**

"Please, you don't know what you're doing!" John cried as his eyes turned red. "Just let me go!"

_**"Negative, the monster must be found and be put down,"**_ The robot said. **"Answer my question and I will let you go." **

"Let...me...**_GOOOO!" _**John cried as he transformed. He easily got out of the Hulk Slayer's grip and tackled it down to the ground then tried to crush its head but the robot got him off by shooting a beam from its into the monster's face. While it was stunned, the Hulk Slayer shot a missle at the monster and it knocked it into a building then it collasped right on top of him. The Hulk Slayer walked up to the building and checked to see if it was dead or not until the monster's hand burst from the ground and grabbed the robot by the face then the rest of the monster's body rose up and threw the monster in the air. The Hulk Slayer landed on the ground but it got up and started charging up a blast from its eyes then it shot it at the monster and sent crashing through the destroyed building and landed on top of a car. A man was near by and ran off as he spotted the monster that nearly destroyed the city the other day then the monster got up and smashed the car enough to break it into two. It put its hand in the smashed car and used them as boxing gloves then it pounded them together and charged at the Hulk Slayer. The monster shot a bunch at it and sent it crashing to the ground then it got on top of him and punched it repeatedly in the face. Before it could do anymore damage, it looked to see the word 'Alchemax' imprinted on its chest plate then it spoke.

"Walkerrrrr...Ssssloan," It said. It lifted the monster over its head and ripped it apart then roared as it had won the battle and leapted on to a building and ran off.

Alchemax...

"Walkerrrr...Sssloan," said a recording of the monster. Sloan couldn't help but smirk and said, "Well what do you know, it can speak."

"Don't you find it strange that it knows you?" asked General Steiner.

"Yes but it intriuges me to know who this monster really is," Sloan said. Steiner couldn't understand this man. Infact, how could any man not be afraid of a monster who know them. Steiner had dealt with wars that left a man scarred but this was different.

"So what do we do?" The General asked.

"We wait and lure it again," Sloan said. "Think of this a game, **_we_** are the hunters and the **_monster_** is the prey. It will come back, I know it will and when it does, we'll be ready."

The City...

John woke up and found himself on a building. He looked to see the destruction that he left behind until he saw a robot that was ripped apart.

"Was I attacked or was it trying to stop me?" John asked himself. He spotted a ladder beside the building so he climbed down and reached towards the robot's corpse then he looked at its chestplate to the word 'Alchemax' on it. "Alchemax built these things? I thought Sloan said he was trying to make the world better with technology not make it worse." He grabbed his phone which was surprising to see that he had it and took a picture then walked off and called for a Taxi.

John's House...

Later on, John got back home and got on his laptop and researched about Alchemax selling weapons like the robot. He found a newspaper article about Alchemax selling weapons to the military for the war that was going on. He couldn't believe that his own boss lied to him and thought Sloan had the same dream as he did.

I don't understand, why Sloan?" John said. "You lied to not just me but to everyone else." It really made him angry at him but he made sure he wasn't too angry so he didn't leave another hole in his window then he put on a new set of clothes and decided to pay a visit.

Alchemax...

Sloan was in his office reading some files until his assistant spoke to him and said, "There's someone who needs to see sir."

"Tell them I'm busy," He said.

"Hey! Get back here!" The assistant cried. It was then his door bursted open and Sloan saw that it was John.

"Mr. Eisenhart, you look well," Sloan said. "What do you have that's so important to disturb me while I'm reading over some files?"

"Why?" John said. "You said you were gonna make the world better with technology."

"And I am," He said.

"Then what do you call this?" John asked as he pulled the news article he printed out. "This articles says a few days ago, Alchemax was selling weapons to the Military. You call that helping?"

"I'm helping the military so we can this war going on," Sloan said.

But what if it falls into the wrong hands? What if some spy comes over and leaks that we have this kind of technology?" John said. "You lied to me along with everyone else in this company."

"Mr. Eisenhart, clearly you don't understand this company like you think you do," Sloan said. "Alchemax uses technology to not just help the world but end wars. Think about that and if you understand what I'm saying, let me tell you. With this technology, no one would even **_think_** about trying to go to war with us."

"That sounds like the words of a dictator," John said. "This isn't what I signed up for. I came here to help humanity, to make it better and if this what you call helping then I quit."

"Such a shame Mr. Eisenhart, you were one of the best scientist here and it'll be sad to see you go," Sloan said. "Guards, escort him out of my building." Two large men came in and grabbed John and took him out then he cried, "You can't hide this from everyone Sloan! I will tell everyone about this! I promise!" However Sloan didn't seem threatened by John's words and simply smirked at him as he left. The guards took him out of the building before John pulled out of the guards grip and said, "Get off me!" The guards just went back inside and left John to let off some steam. He just wanted to transform into the monster and wreck the place but restrained himself and said, "You'll get it someday." He left but didn't realize a small cut on the back of his neck. Back inside, the guards came back and one of them had a thumbtack with a bit of John's blood on it.

"We got a sample sir," One of them said.

"Good, put it on that microscope on my desk," Sloan said as he got from his chair. After the guard put the blood sample on the binocular, Sloan looked at it and was amazed. "This is insane, John's blood contains Gamma Radiation and yet he's still alive. Does this mean...no, I need more proof."

Later On...

It was dark and John had headed back to his house. He couldn't believe his boss lied to him after all these years and felt betrayed more than angry. He looked up to him and thought what he was doing was right. He decided to go out and do something to clear his head so he left his house and headed to a coffee store. He headed to the same coffee store he went to a few days ago and he didn't want to cause a scene so he just ordered one and left and sat on a bench. He was just minding his business until he felt the ground shake.

"No no no no..." He said. "That better not be what I think it is."

_**"John Eisenhart," **_said a familiar robotic voice. **_"Come with us peacefully otherwise we will put you down." _**John turned to look and saw not just one but three more of the Hulkslayers so he ran as fast as he could. **_"Do not resist, it is futile." _**John didn't care, he just ran far away as possible from them however one managed to get in front of him and grabbed him.

"Please, you're making a mistake!" John cried. "You're going to get me angry!"

_**"Human emotions are futil in this situation, we will bring you with us by force," **_The Hulkslayer said. John tried to fight back the monster from coming out but it was too late as he started to change and got out of the robot's grip and attacked it with intence rage. It never got a chance to fight back as the monster just tore it into pieces then turned its attention to the others.

_**"Do not resist, come with us peacefully and you will not get hurt," **_The Robot said. The monster just roared at the robot and leaped into the air and got on top of it then it tried to slash it with its claws but was blasted off by another Hulkslayer. The other two grabbed the monster by the arms while the other walked up to it with a blade that popped out of its knuckle and stabbed the monster in the stomach then as blood was pouring out, some of it was sucked into the blade and the robot was about to fly away until the monster punched with hard foce and sent it crashing into a building. The other Hulkslayer punched the monster and sent it flying against a light pole but it recovered and grabbe the pole and threw with incredible strength and it went through the robot as it were paper then the monster finished it by ripping its head so head, it fell off. The other Hulkslayer charged at it and tackled it from behind and hit the ground with hard impact. The robot punched the monster repeatedly but it grabbed the robot's fist and crushed it then impaled through its midsection with its claw. After that, the monster roared but looked back to the Hulkslayer that stabbed was flying away and he was too far ahead to reach so it just leaped onto a building and returned home.

Alchemax...

The Hulkslayer returned back to Alchemax and landed in Sloan's office where Sloan and General Striker were at. The robot handed Sloan a small container of John's blood then he put it under a microscope and looked at it.

"I can't believe," Sloan said. "Its a match."

"So you discovered who it is?" Steiner asked.

"Yes, John Eisenhart **_is _**the monster," Sloan said.

Hoped you liked it and please review!


	4. 4-Hunted Pt II

Hulk 2099

#4-Hunted Pt. II

_**John's House...**_

"Uuuuughhh..." John groaned. He found himself back at his house and got up to use the bathroom until he stepped on a spring. "OW!" He looked to see his bed was broken and realized he must've fell on his bed while he was still the monster then he headed to the bathroom. When he was done, he looked at himself and saw that he was a growing a beard. He didn't realize it had been almost a week since he shaved and thought that he must've been really focusing more on his condition than his shaving. All of a sudden, he heard a knock from his door so he went to check then in an instant, he had several guns at his face and he cried, "Woah, woah, woah, what's going on?"

"Don't move!" cried a soldier.

"At ease soldier," said a voice. The soldiers kept their weapons aimed at John while moving out of the way to let a man who was wearing the same thing they were wearing. He had spiky blond hair, a faded beard, blue eyes and had a dog tag around his neck. "John William Eisenhart, you are under arrest."

"What for?" John asked.

"From nearly demolishing an entire city, costing the goverment millions of dollars to recontruct it," The man said. "We need you to come with us."

"We don't need to do this," John pleaded. "So please sir, get your men to remove these guns off my face before I get angry and trust me, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"Is that a threat?" The man said.

"No, that's a warning," John said. "So please, go before you all get kill-" Out of nowhere, he felt a small prick on his neck and looked to see a dark then he collasped on the ground and everything went black. The man took out his walkie talkie and said, "Subject is down sir."

"Good, bring him in," said General Steiner. Once he put it away, the man signalled his men to grab John and bring him inside their jeep.

**_Military Base..._**

Somewhere far out from civilization and into the sea, there was a large military base on an island. It mostly consisted of cabins but their satellite stood out from the cabins as it was the tallest among them. Inside, John was in a room, sitting in a chair and started to wake up to see a man sitting infront of him wearing a green military suit while sporting short gray hair and a moustache.

"You're awake, that's surprising," Steiner said. "That dart should've kept you asleep for twelve hours and its only been two."

"Who are you?" John asked.

"My name is General Steiner," He said. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Yeah, one of your soldiers already pointed that out," John said.

"That was Cadet Rivers," The General said. "So answer this? What in **_the hell _**were you thinking of transforming into a giant green killing machine?"

"I never intended to become a monster," John said. "I wanted to help the human race by making it better with a serum I made."

"And look how that turned out," Steiner said.

"Unless you brought me here to make fun of me, this is a waste of time," John said sternly. This kept the general's mouth shut before he said, "Trust me, this isn't some kind of comedy show. So tell me, when did you notice you've become this hulking beast?"

"It started when I was at a coffee store, minding my own business," John explained. "It was then I lashed on a waitress who just asked if I was alright so then I left and saw my car being destroyed by these punk teenagers. I begged them to stop but then they started beating me up and everything went blank after that. I had no idea what I did but the next day, I woke up in my front lawn and saw this enormous hole on my window and that's when it hit me, The serum changed me, turned me into a walking time bomb and right now, I'm ticking."

"Is that suppose to scare me because you're not a doing a good job," Steiner said.

"Its a warning because any minute, I could throw you out of this room and you would be dead," John said. "Now **_that_** was a threat." The two just stared at each other, knowing they pushed each other's buttons then a soldier came and said, "Sir, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

"Tell them to wait," He said while continuing to stare at John.

"Its urgent sir, he wants to talk to you **_now_**," The soldier said. Steiner turned to the soldier before turning back to John and said, "Keep an eye on him." He left and the soldier closed the door and stood by it to guard it while General Steiner headed to a room where another soldier was just standing while holding a walkie talkie. He grabbed it and went inside another room and said, "This had better be good Sloan."

"Did you find him?" He asked.

"Yeah, we have him in our interrogation room," Steiner said.

"Good, I'll be there in a few hours so you can do your end of the bargain," Sloan said.

"And like I told you before, if you even think of betraying me, I will hunt you down like the dog that you are," The General said.

"No need for threats General, just make sure you do your part," Sloan said before hanging up. Steiner growled in anger, feeling that the man was really pushing his buttons like John did a few minutes ago then he put the walkie talkie in his pocket and left the room. A soldier came up to him and said, "Sir, we picked something up from our surveillance cameras."

"What is it?" Steiner asked.

"We spotted the Hulk at the city," The soldier explained.

"What?!" The General cried. Meanwhile, back in the interrogation room, John was just sitting in there twiddling his thumbs until the door burst opened and looked to see it was General Steiner and he did not look happy. "Tell me this isn't some kind of joke because it ain't funny!"

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"You said you are the the hulking monster that demolished the entire city," The General explained. "Then why is there a another giant monster lurking around the city as we speak?"

"I don't know what you're talking about General," John said. "I don't recall any other creature lurking around the city."

"So there's another one, a different one?" The General said.

"I don't know, I guess," He said. The general turned to the soldier who guarded the door and said, "Make sure he's still in here when I get back." The soldier saluted and stayed in the room while General Steiner left and went to take care of the problem. John got up and said, "Please, let me see what we're dealing with."

"I can't do that Mr. Eisenhart," The soldier said. "I have orders and I will not disobey them."

"If this monster is anything like me then bullets or missiles would be useless!" John cried. "Let me stop him then-"

"One monster is already enough," The soldier said. "Now please sit down."

"Just please-" John pleaded.

"Sit down!" The soldier ordered. John grabbed the soldier by the shoulders and was hit in the jaw by the soldier's gun and was knocked to the ground. John could feel the beast trying to come out so he got up and practically lifted the soldier off the floor and had him against the wall and said,"You...**_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!_**The soldier just stood in fear as he looked at John's glowing green eyes then John cried, "Let me out, _**LET ME OUT!**_The soldier continued to just look at him with first then a John cried, _**"ARE YOU DEATH?! YOU NEED TO LET ME OUT OTHERWISE-AAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!"**_The transformation started to take place as he grew enormously and his teeth, claws popped out. Lastly, his skin turned green and red eyes took place of his brown eyes. The soldier had his weapon ready as the monster looked at him but he was so scared his weapon was shaking then he pulled the trigger and was knocked out of the room as the bullets did nothing but made it angry. The monster bursts out of the military base by going through the roof and was about to escape until a loud booming voice said, "Halt monster, if you refuse to surrender, we will put you down!" All they got was a loud roar then the monster bashed its fists at a nearby tank and ripped it in half. Another tank was nearby and took a shot at the monster but the shot didn't effect it much then the green giant bashed its fists on it, making it incapable to move. A Hulkslayer attacked the beast while it was distracted then shot several blasts at it. While it was stunned, the robot shot a few missiles at it and managed to make it fall to the ground however it still got up and roared in anger then it leaped into the air and landed on top of the robot with hard impact and ripped out its arm and swatted at it until it was destroyed. It turned its attention to a large group of robots and tanks that were prepared to take it down with everything they had then they watched as the monster held out its arms.

_**"HULK..."**_It said, speaking for the second time. _**"SMASH!"**_ It clapped its hands together and created a huge sonic wave that sent the large group of robots flying in the air and crashed back down. It turned around to see another large group of robots and tanks so it did the same thing. Everything around the monster was in ruins so then the monster roared and jumped into the water and swam across the sea. Back in the central base, General Steiner was unconscious from a part of the building collapsing on top of him. He didn't suffer from any minor or major injuries but would be a bit dizzy. It was then a soldier was nearby and tried to wake him up then when he did, he said, "What...What happened?"

"It escaped...it escaped!" The soldier cried.

"What escaped?" The General asked.

"John Eisenhart, he escaped!" The soldier cried.

"Why didn't you try to stop him?!" Steiner cried.

"I tried to but bullets don't do shit when he turns into that!" The soldier cried. The general growled with anger then he took out his walkie talkie and said, "Eagle Eye 2-3, send in RD6!"

_**The Sea...**_

The Hulk, at least that's what it called itself earlier traveled several miles just by swimming. The green giant wasn't even tired and kept going until it could see buildings. It reached the shore and just stared at the water and looked at its own reflection.

"Monster..." It said. Out of nowhere, The Hulk was struck from behind by a missile and looked to see a chopper floating near by. Two soldiers pushed off a machine that was the size of a human and had a black helmet for a face. Its armor was gray and shined brightly. The robot hovered above the ground before it hit then the chopper flew away. The robot stood still as a statue until it said, "Activating Combat Mode." In an instant, the robot charged at The Hulk and rammed right into his stomach and made him crash into a building. The robot walked towards the destroyed building and looked around the rubble until a giant green hand popped out of the ground and tried to grab the robot but it flew in the air in time before The Hulk got to it. The green giant roared and said, "HULK TURN METAL MAN INTO A TIN CAN! The Hulk grabbed a large chunk of the building it crashed into and threw it at the robot however it shot a blast from its chest and was able to destroy it in time before it got close then the robot shot a missile at the Hulk. The green giant took the hit with its durable skin and leaped into the air while it put its fists together and tried to crush the robot against the ground but missed as the robot flew into the air. It shot a few energy blasts at Hulk but they did nothing but made him angrier so the beast grabbed the robot by the ankle before it could escape and crushed it. Though it lost an foot, it was still able to fly but not too well then it flew away from the monster and said, "Activating Last Resort Mode." It was then several large guns popped out of its back along with two missle guns that appeared on its wrists then started shooting at the monster once more and was started to push the Hulk back but the beast wasn't backing down. Once it got close to the robot, Hulk grabbed the robot by the other leg and started to tear it apart. Meanwhile, the chopper that dropped RD6 was still in the city but kept their distance from the fight. They had watch the fight from a camera and witnessed RD6 being ripped apart by the Hulk.

"There's no way, RD6 should've beaten that monster," said one of the soldiers.

"The general's not gonna like this..." said the other. He grabbed his walkie talkie and said, "Sir, I have bad news."

_**Military Base...**_

"WHAT?!" cried General Steiner. "What do you mean RD6 lost?!"

"I mean he _**lost**_ sir!" The soldier explained. "We even saw it use its Last Resort Mode and _**that**_ didn't even stop the Hulk!" The general bashed his fists on the table and asked, "Where is it now?"

"It left sir," The soldier said.

"It _**left**_?" Steiner said. He sighed in frustration and said, "Bring back what's left of RD6 and return to base, or what's left of it that is." He looked at the entire base and couldn't believe the destruction the Hulk left behind.

_**The City...**_

The Hulk jumped from building to building until he finally landed near an apartment. He started to revert back to John and when he did, he fell to the ground and fell unconsious. A blue car parked in the parking lot near the apartment and a woman with long black hair who wore a business shirt with a blue skirt and black high heels. She also had brown eyes and white skin. She paused as she saw John on the ground and said, "John?" She came up to him and listened to his heartbeat to see he was still alive then she dragged him up the stairs and brung him to her apartment.


	5. 5-Hunted Pt III

Hulk 2099

#5-Hunted Pt. III

**_Golden Pearl Apartment..._**

John opened his eyes and was adjusting to the light. When his vision was clear enough, he found himself laying on a couch and looked to see he was in a apartment.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"John?" said a voice. He looked to see a woman with long black hair wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and a pink pajamas.

"Oh my god...Marian?" He said as he got up. He hugged her and said, "Its been so long..."

"Yeah, it has," She said. That was John's sister, Marian Eisenhart or Mary as some people called her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but I'll be fine," John said. "How has everything been after you know..."

"Things have been complicated but I've managed to get through it," Marian said. "Its kind of why I had to live here, this is all I can afford."

"I'm sorry about that," John said. "How has it been with Chad?"

"We broke up a few years back," She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marian I didn't mean-" John said.

"Its fine, you didn't know," Marian said. "How have things been with you?"

"Things have been...alright," John said.

"So I guess things haven't been alright with you huh?" Marian said.

"Yeah..." He said.

"What happend?" She asked.

"I quit my job a few days ago," He said.

"How come?" She asked.

"Me and my boss didn't see eye to eye," John said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said.

"Its fine," John said.

"Listen John, I'm sorry to ask you this but what's going on?" Marian asked.

"What do you mean?" John said.

"I found you laying on the ground near my apartment with only your pants on," She said. "What happend?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," John said.

"I can take it," She said. John took a deep breath and said, "A few days ago, I made a serum that I thought would help make every person on this planet better, being able to live longer, be cured of disease alot better but I failed so I tried to fix it and it still didn't work. You may have on heard this on the news about a part of New York being demolished by a giant green monster."

"That was...that was you?" She said with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm the Hulk," John said.

"The Hulk?" Marian said.

"Its a name I picked up," John said. "Earlier, I was dragged to a military base and be questioned for what I did but I escaped and now here I am." Marian was shocked to hear that the monster she heard on the news was her own brother and couldn't believe what he had to go through to get here. "I'm sorry Marian but I have to go."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because its too dangerous for you to be around me," John said. "Right now, I'm a wanted criminal and I don't want you to be got in from something I did."

"You said it yourself you're still not one hundred percent," Marian said. "So please, just stay here a little longer, at least to get more rest." John sighed and didn't want to stay knowing he was just making himself a huge target for himself and Marian but a part of him wanted to stay and get some rest so he said, "Ok, I'll stay here but just for an hour." Marian nodded and said, "Would you like anything?"

"Maybe a glass of water and something to eat if that's okay," John said.

"Sure, it'll be done in a few minutes," She said. He nodded and sat back down on the couch but before she left, she grabbed the remote for the T.V and turned it on to the Sci-Fi channel.

"Thank you," He said. She smiled while nodding and went to the kitchen.

_**Military Base...**_

A majority of the military base was destroyed by The Hulk but there was a part of it that remained unharmed from the attack. Inside, General Steiner was walking through the hall and headed into the main section of the base. The center of the room was completely filled with computers by the walls and there was a person on each of them.

"Did you find Eisenhart's File?" General Steiner asked.

"I'm trying but Sloan's codes are hard to get through," said a male technician. "Couldn't we just ask him?"

"It'd take too long," Steiner said. "Just keep trying." The soldier nodded and continued to hack through Sloan's computer system while the general left and came up to a soldier who was holding a device that was shaped like a satellite and was connected to an object shaped like a gun. "What is this?"

"Its a Gamma Radiation Tracker," The soldier explained. "It can find signs of Gamma Radiation. Infact, it just found some but its mostly around the base."

"Interesting," Steiner said. "Could this be modified on the Hulkslayers?"

"It would take a while but we could get it to work," The soldier said.

"Good," General Steiner said. "Any progress yet Cadet Williams?"

"Not much sir, his computer is like a box, everytime I get through one of the locks, there's another I need to get through," Cadet Williams explained. As he was hacking through the system, he unlocked through another window and there he saw millions of binary codes then he said, "Holy...sir I got through!"

"What?" The general cried as he entered back in the room. "Did you find the file?"

"Not yet, I still need to access the code to find it," Cadet Williams said while he typed. "Alright, I got it! Now to search for Eisenhart's file." He clicked on his file and there he saw some of John's past inventions and achievements and even found his most recent experiment of the serum he made. General Steiner was behind Cadet Williams and asked, "See anything yet?"

"Nothing but his past and present inventions," Cadet Williams said. "What are we trying to find sir?"

"I want to know if he has any relatives so we can find him," General Steiner explained. "Does he have a uncle, an aunt, cousin, nephew?"

"Let me see..." The Cadet said as he examined through the file. "No relatives but...wait! He has a sister. Her name is Marian Eisenhart. She lives at an apartment called Golden Pearl at Blackberry Road."

"Good, send in the Hulkslayers and a few men down there," The General said.

"Yes sir," Cadet Williams said.

**_Golden Pearl Apartment..._**

John and Marian were eating grilled chicken that Marian made and so far they didn't say a word to each other until John said, "Food's good."

"Thanks," She said. "How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, I haven't slept that good in a while," He said.

"Hey John?" Marian said.

"Yeah?" John said.

"When you become...the Hulk, do you see what you do?" She asked.

"N-No, not a thing," John said. "Everything's a blur to me when I become the Hulk."

"Oh, sorry I ask," She said.

"Its fine," John said. "Why do you ask though?"

"Its just...I saw what happend when you nearly destroyed the city," Marian explained. "You were just a complete monster until you spotted that lady and saved her. I just wasn't sure if you were aware of what you do when you transform but...do you know why?"

"No, no I don't," John said. "I'm sorry that I can't answer your questions."

"Its fine, I was just curious," She said. They sat there in silence for a moment until Marian said, "I know this is a hard topic for you but...have you been holding since..you know?"

"Its been ok," John said. "I had a dream about her a few days ago."

"I'm sorry about that," She said. "I just wanted to know how've you been after all these years."

"Its...alright," John said. "I've been meaning to ask the same thing. How were things between you and Chad?"

"Things were great at first but...Chad started being alittle...bossy," She said. "He told me to do this, he told me to do that and I just couldn't stand it anymore. He was almost like Dad." John's face hardened when she mentioned his name but he didn't say anything and listened to her. "So eventually, I left him and moved here so he wouldn't find me."

"Marian..." John said as he hugged her. "I'm so sorry for what you had to go through."

"It was horrible John! It really was!" Marian said as she started to cry. "It was too much for me to handle. I-I just thought since I was old enough to live on my own, I thought maybe I wouldn't have to go through the kind of **_hell_** we went through when we were kids. I just...I just couldn't take it anymore!"

"I know Marian, I know," John said as he tried to calm her down. "You weren't the only one."

"D-D-Do you think *sniff* we'll be able to have a good life?" She asked.

"I-I...don't know, I'm sorry," John said. It was they turned around to hear the door knocking so John asked, "You know anyone that knocks on your door at this time?"

"N-No, I hardly know anyone here," She said. She wiped the tears off her face while John hid somewhere then she opened the door and there stood a small group of soldiers at her doorstep and behind them were giant robots that were standing on the parking lot.

"Are you Marian Bella Eisenhart?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Y-Yes? What do you want?" She asked.

"We're here for your brother, John Eisenhart," The soldier said. "Is he here?"

"N-No, I haven't seen him in years," Marian said, hoping they would go for it. The soldier looked at her with a stern look on his face then turned to the other soldiers and said, "Search through this place."

"Wait! You can't do that!" Marian cried.

"Actually I can mam, I have orders from our general that he specifically told us to search through your apartment," The soldier said. "Now step aside." One soldier left her bedroom and said, "The bedroom's clear." Another one left the dining room and the kitchen and said, "All clear." The other one went to check the closet near by and slowly walked towards it while holding his weapon tightly. Inside the closet, John could hear someone coming near the closet so he prepared himself then as the soldier was opening the door, John kicked the door which caused it to hit the soldier in the face. John jolted out of the closet and tried to get out of the apartment as the soldier cried, "HE'S RUNNING!" John headed to the door where the commander of the group was at so he ran even faster thanks to his enhanced body and tackled the commander off the balcony. John hit the ground while the commander held on to the metal part of the balcony then the Hulkslayers aimed their cannons at John who got up and ran before the blast hit him.

"JOHN!" Marian cried. He hid behind a large garbage can then he screamed in pain as the beast wanted to get free.

"No...Not..._**NOOWWWW!**_" John cried as he started to change. Meanwhile, the Hulkslayers came up to the trash can and didn't see it being picked and being throwned at them then they fell to the ground. The Hulk roared and cried, _**"HULK SMASH METAL ROBOTS!"**_He bashed his fists on the ground and caused the Hulkslayers to lose balance until they were able to hover above the ground then they started shooting at him but they did nothing but make stagger a bit. The Hulk leaped in the air and pounced right on top of one of the Hulkslayers and bashed his fist on it several times until it couldn't move. Before it had the chance, it was shot by a blast from the other Hulkslayer and hit the ground hard before it got up and cried, _**"METAL ROBOT ONLY MAKING HULK ANGRIER!"**_ He shot a hard punch at it that sent it crashing into a building and crashed back down with hard impact however it got back up and held out its cannon while saying, "Activating Repulser Cannon." It shot a blue colored blast that managed to send the Hulk flying into a building but it managed to recover and charged at the robot while holding out its large right claw. Before it could shot another blast, the Hulk cut its cannon in half then it ripped the robot's arm along with its head. The Hulk turned around to hear a clicking sound and looked to see a group soldiers holding large guns in their hands while aiming at him.

"Fire!" cried the commander. They all shot a long laser from their guns and they hit the Hulk in his chest but were not knocking him down then the green giant walked towards them and bashed his fist on the ground, sending the soldiers flying in the air before they hit the ground. The Hulk turned to face the commander who was still standing and held out his claw and was about to hit him until a voice cried, "STOP!" He turned to see it was Marian who was running down the stairs and ran up to the green giant and said, "John, can you hear me?" The Hulk looked at her with a calm look while she said, "Do you remember who I am?"

"M-Marian..." The Hulk said.

"Yes, its me Marian, your sister," Marian said as she touched his hand. "Its okay, no one's going to hurt you." She slowly rubbed his hand, trying to calm him down then looked to see the commander staring at them so she said, "You should leave while you can before I decide to let him crush you like the monster that you are."

"_**I'm**_ the monster? Do you realize what you're doing?" The Commander said. "Your brother is a rampaging monster and here you are trying to comfort him?" Marian stared at him then the commander cried in anger and said, "Go ahead and do what you want with him but know this, you just got caught in the fire with him." The commander ran off then Marian turned to the Hulk who looked at her with complete innocence and said, "I won't let them hurt you John, I promise." The Hulk picked her up and hugged her before putting her down and leaped in the air to land on a building then leaped off the other one while Marian watched him leave.

**_Somewhere..._**

The Hulk landed near an alley and walked through it until he heard a clattering sound. He looked to see a bunch of trashcans on the ground then he sniffed the air and growled, knowing he was not alone. He prepared himself as he looked around to however it was that was trying to ambush him then out of nowhere, a large fist hit him in the jaw and knocked him on the ground. Hulk got up and was kneed in the stomach then while he was stunned, he was hit in the jaw a second time but only harder and was outcold. A large figure stood near Hulk's unconcious body and it was hard to see who it was as the figure stood in the darkness but the only thing that could been seen was his white teeth.


	6. 6-A Place for Freaks

Hulk 2099

#6-A Place for Freaks

**_Somewhere..._**

John woke up and found himself in a warehouse. He see blurry figures surrouding him then when he see better, he saw the figures didn't look human as one looked like a lion standing on two legs with two tails with a sharp tip on each of them, a squid looking creature with a jewel on its forehead and a chameleon like creature with razor sharp teeth.

"AAAAH!" John cried.

"Relax, you're among friends," said the lion.

"Who are you? **_What_** are you?" John asked.

"Don't be alarmed by my appearence, I was human, just like you," The lion said. "My name is Arnold Hummer."

"Wait, Proffesor Hummer?" John asked. "The news said you just disappeared."

"Well they were wrong, I'm still here," He said.

"Its an honor to meet you sir," John said as he shook his hand. "Your studies in mutations were amazing."

"Thank you, I'm glad **_someone_** actually appreciated my work," Arnold said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"While others thought my work was magnifiscent, my boss didn't find so fascinating," He explained. "He found it to be a complete waste of research."

"Well he was wrong, it was astonishing," John said.

"Thank you but I know," Arnold said. "As much as it hurt to lose my job, at least now I can focus more on studies."

"That's great to hear but I have to ask where are we?" John asked.

"This is our home," He said, showing him the others who were looking at him with curiousity. "These are all the others who shunned out of their other homes because they were mutants."

"My god..." John said as he looked around. "There's so many of them..."

"I know, its horrible to see this is how we will all have to resort to just because the humans won't except us for we are," Arnold said. "We try to make sure they are safe and well fed."

"We?" John asked.

"Yes, me, our leader and our guards make sure this place is well protected," Arnold said. "Let me introduce you to him." John followed him through a door where inside was a complete shock to him. Instead of it being fancy or clean, it was as messy as it was in the other room.

"So your leader doesn't have a fancy room or anything?" John asked.

"No, our leader doesn't believe that a leader does not need that," Arnold said. He knocked on a door and waited for a few minutes before a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes opened it. He was tall, standing around 6'4 and was muscular and only wore white robe around his waist and wore sandles.

"Hello," He said with a smile.

"Hello?" John said as he was shocked by the man's appearence. "Are you a mutant?"

"Yes, yes I am along with everyone else here," The man said.

"Including yourself John," said Arnolds said.

"Actually I'm not," John said.

"Pardon?" Arnold said.

"I'm not a mutant, I didn't get my powers from a special gene," John explained. "I got them from a serum that I experimented on myself."

"I'm sorry to sound harsh but why would you do such a thing?" Arnold asked.

"It wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to help people's lives, making them better but I messed up for some strange reason and now I have a giant green monster lurking inside of me that's just waiting to come out when I get angry," John said, looking away from Arnold and the man. All of a sudden, he felt something on his shoulder and looked to see it was the man's hand then he said, "I know you must be ashamed of your gifts, but you shouldn't be. You should embrace them then you'll not only become more confident about them but you'll control them in ways you never thought was possible. I should know because that's how I was when my powers came around."

"What can you do?" John said. It was the man's eyes glowed yellow along with his hands then he said, "I can generate light and use it in any way I can."

"Amazing," John said. "That's a great power you have."

"Indeed, it's why everyone calls me The Golden One," The man said.

"That's your name?" John asked.

"Its the only name I recall but I don't mind," He said. "I just everyone here to live peacefully. You see most of the mutants here lived a life of poverty. They were kicked out of their homes and couldn't be excepted for who they truly are. It saddens that humans can no longer tolerates anymore than they used to."

"I know," John said. "I've seen the things that happen to mutants. Its too sickening to watch."

"Indeed," The Golden One said. "I apologize for bring that up but let me show you around." John followed The Golden One while Arnold went back to his lab and went to work on something. John followed The Golden Hall through a hall where he saw some mutants playing video games in one room and saw some others playing with toys in the other room. "This is the Play Room, its mostly for the kids."

"Where did you get this all from?" John asked.

"Professor Hummer made them," The Golden One explained. After that, they went through another hall where there was a kitchen inside. "This of course is the kitchen."

"How could you afford all of this?" John asked.

"Professor Hummer is a good man but he had a little help with the construction," The Golden One said.

"I'm impressed," John said. "It amazes me how you're all able to live here without any struggle."

"Thank you Mr. Eisenhart," He said. "I'm glad someone appreciates what we're trying to do here."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"There have been some humans who don't appreciate us living here. Some may try to scare us out here by putting things on fire, shoot us while we sleep and even leave some of our mutant brethren in boxes...in pieces."

"My god..." John said.

"Its sickening to see what humans are willing to do to us," The Golden One said. "Its hard to hold in the anger of knowing that some of our kind is being slaughtered everyday but I won't let it happen here which is why I had some "protection" around our home. Let me show you." John followed him back through the hall they went through what they first came in and came through the room John woke up at. The Golden One opened the door where two large mutants stood between the door. One looked like a giant lizard with light blue jeans and metal bracelets on its arms. The other resembled a human except it had pale skin and had a chain around its right arm. It wore black ragged pants, long black hair and red eyes.

"Woah," John said as he was a bit taken back by their appearences.

"Don't be alarmed, they won't hurt you," The Golden One said. The lizard here is Lizard-Breath and the other is Vulx, they guard the warehouse incase of any human tries to get in by force." Lizard-Breath came up to John and sniffed him then growled. He turned to Vulx who said, "Lizard-Breath's right, I don't trust this "outsider."

"Vulx, he is like the rest of us though his powers were given to him differently," The Golden One said. "He will be treated with the same respects as other visitors so please, make him feel at home." Vulx glared at John with complete hatred then went back to his position and just stood there. After that, they left and went back inside then The Golden One spoke up and said, "I apoligize for Vulx's behavior. He doesn't trust anybody who comes here because of a very traumatic event that happend to him in the past."

"I'm sorry about that," John said.

"Its fine, I try my best to help everyone here with their dark past but Vulx's...happens to be the worst," He said, looking down at the ground. "I can't imagine how much pain and sorrow that was for him."

"What happend?" John asked.

"Even before Vulx's powers came around, his life was hell," The Golden One explained. "His mother was a drug addict and his father was an alcoholic. His mother didn't do anything while his father constantly beat him. Vulx had take care of himself because his parents were incapable of doing anything but then when his powers manifested, things just worse. One of his neighbors reported to The Anti-Mutant Resistance that Vulx was a mutant so then they came and sabatoged the place. His parents were both shot and killed just for even giving birth to him while Vulx was sent to the Mutant Prison Facility. Years later, he got out and found his way here, just trying to find a place called home. I gladly took him in and tried to help him in any way I can but lately...he's changed. He's more isolated and more agressive to everyone here. I fear that all the progress we were making is just going down the drain." John couldn't believe what he heard. He never met anyone with a childhood that was as hellish as his was or even worse. He couldn't imagine the pain and the suffering Vulx had to go through.

"And I thought I had it hard," John said. "He went through a lot, even more than I did."

"You had a rough childhood as well?" The Golden One asked.

"Yeah, I did," John said as he recalled his childhood.

"I apologize," The Golden One said.

"Its fine," John said.

"Well I think we've explored our home long enough," The Golden One said. "Would you like to get some rest?"

"Sure, thank you," John said.

"No need to thank me, you're a visitor and you will be treated the same way we treat everyone else here." The Golden One showed John the room where everyone else was sleeping and handed him a blanket with a pillow then John found a spot to sleep so he laid on the floor and fell asleep.

**_Later on..._**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" cried a male voice. The scream startled John along with everyone else and caused them to wake up so they got up and left the warehouse. They all circled around something and John slightly pushed people out of the way and saw a dead body. It was a bird-like creature and it stood still as a statue while its eyes were just blank. It also had chain marks around its neck. The Golden One came out as well and saw the body as well. He looked at the body with sadness and said, "My god...who did this?" Everyone looked around at each other, not knowing who or what killed their own kind.

"Do you think anyone from outside could've done this?" John asked.

"It couldn't have been, they'd have to go through Vulx and Lizard-Breath," The Golden One said. "But then again, who knows but it doesn't seem possible."

"Well until we can figure this out, everyone must be on high alert," said Arnold. "We have a murderer lurking somewhere and we need to find who ever it but they find us."

I apoligize for the long wait but hope that you will like this chapter!


End file.
